


The Adventure of the sleeping serpent

by Quakerlass



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: If you want to write `The adventure of the sleeping serpent` feel free my writing just isn’t up to it.





	The Adventure of the sleeping serpent

In the back of the bookshop securely locked away Aziraphale has an unpublished Sherlock Homes story called `The Adventure of the sleeping serpent`.

When Crowley first disappeared from London the early 1800’s Aziraphale was glad of the rest, at last he could get on with some good works without being distracted by an overly attractive demon showing up.

Of course Aziraphale did love Crowley and he had tried to tell the demon how he felt about him but Crowley had made it clear he only wanted to remain friends (actually he didn’t, he wanted to be much more but that’s a whole other story) so it was helpful to have Crowley away for a while.

Still he soon became bored, what was the point of thwarting whiles when there were very few to thwart, all the other demons who tried anything were easily beaten (they just didn’t understand him as well as Crowley, he didn’t analyse whether this was a good thing or a bad thing). He tried to distract himself at the 100 Guineas Club learning the gavotte but things just weren’t the same without his demon around.

After a few more decades passed Aziraphale actually became worried about Crowley. It was unlike him to be away for so long without being in contact and anyway usually when he was away Aziraphale heard stories that let him know that Crowley was around somewhere stirring up trouble but nothing like that had happened.

What could he do, he couldn’t sense Crowley (angels and demons can’t sense one another, that would make things too easy) then he had an idea, there had been a story in the paper a few weeks ago about a `consulting detective` hadn’t there. Perhaps he could be some help after all a human might sense something he couldn’t or spot something he wouldn’t think of.

Sherlock was happy to help after his scepticism on the reality of angels and demons disappeared (don’t ask it involved Aziraphale’s wings and flying). When John and Sherlock found Crowley on Aziraphale’s instructions they didn’t wake him they left that to the angel (which he did, a la snow-white).

John wrote the story at Aziraphale’s request but only on the agreement that it would never be published, after all Sherlock did say `ghosts need not apply` it wouldn’t do his reputation any good to have a story containing real angels and demons to be published.

Aziraphale and Crowley didn’t want the story publishing either in case their friends or superiors saw it, neither of them would have lived it down.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to write `The adventure of the sleeping serpent` feel free my writing just isn’t up to it.


End file.
